Girando la botella
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Gladstone asiste a una fiesta de disfraces y acepta jugar a la botella confiando en su suerte, aunque las cosas fueron un tanto diferentes a lo que pensó. Al final solo quiere el nombre de quien la botella eligió junto a él.


Girando la botella

Disclaimer: Paperinik y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Disney.

Gladstone le dedicó un gesto coqueto a su reflejo en el espejo antes de dejar su casa y dirigirse a la fiesta de Halloween. Se sentía orgulloso de su disfraz y aunque muchos le dijeron que no sería el único en disfrazarse de Paperinik, confiaba en que su suerte haría que no se encontrara a nadie con el mismo disfraz.

Como todos los años, tenía más de cinco eventos a los que asistir y como todos los años había dejado que fuera su suerte la que eligiera a cuál asistir. Colocó todas las invitaciones en una bolsa, sin prestar atención al lugar o a lo que trataba, hacerlo sería un esfuerzo que no quería hacer y confiaba en que su suerte le daría la mejor opción.

Cuando llegó a la casa donde se celebraba la fiesta fue recibido por un tipo vestido como Super Snooper o algo por el estilo, solo recordaba haberlo visto en los cómics de los trillizos y ciertamente no era algo que le interesara. Presentó su invitación y entró, notando de inmediato que eran pocos los invitados.

Si Gladstone no confiara tanto en su suerte se habría dicho que tomó la decisión equivocada y se habría retirado. Pese a no haber visto las invitaciones estaba seguro de que mínimo una de ellas era en una mansión y tenía la certeza de que un crucero también formaba parte de las opciones. Decidió quedarse, convencido de que una fiesta pequeña también tenía su encanto y que un cambio no le haría daño.

Las mujeres se habían vestido de Harley Duckinn y los hombres del Ducker, ambos de la versión que se había estrenado recientemente y que Gladstone había visto en el pre-estreno, acompañado del elenco de actores que interpretó la película. El dj, quien le abrió y él eran los únicos que vestían diferente.

Se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos, más desierta de lo que debería y se sirvió una porción de todo lo que vio. Recibió varias invitaciones para bailar y aceptó algunas antes de decidir que estaba demasiado agotado para continuar y que prefería seguir comiendo. Gladstone amaba las fiestas de disfraces. Con una máscara sobre su rostro podía tener la certeza de que nadie se acercaría a él atraído por lo ridículamente suertudo que era. Además, que le daba una excusa para vestirse como su héroe favorito.

Paperinik no siempre fue su héroe favorito. Recordaba que el Duck Avenger llegó a causarle miedo durante sus días como criminal y ciertamente no era el único que llegó a tener esa imagen del pato enmascarado. Sin embargo, un día comenzó a dejar sus crimines y lentamente se convirtió en el defensor de Duckburg y el pato que salvó su vida en más de una ocasión.

—¿Quién quiere jugar a la botella? —preguntó el dj y probablemente el dueño de la casa. Su disfraz era de un mago con mucha barba, Merlinson, Merlin o Yen Sid, no estaba seguro y tampoco le importaba. Para Gladstone todos eran iguales, ancianos y probablemente alérgicos a las barberías porque de lo contrario no podía explicarse que se dejaran crecer la barba hasta que tocara el suelo.

Todos los que estaban en la pista dejaron de hacerlo y quienes estaban dispersos en otros sitios del salón se acercaron hasta formar un círculo. Gladstone también lo hizo, esperando que la fortuna lo ayudara a pasar un buen rato con una linda chica.

—Para hacer las cosas más interesantes hemos decidido cambiar un poco las reglas —comentó el dj —. Un beso no será suficiente, la pareja señalada por la botella deberá pasar siete minutos en la alacena debajo de la escalera.

La mirada de Gladstone se posó en el lugar señalado por quien llevaba el disfraz de mago. No necesitaba entrar en ese lugar para estar bastante seguro de que se trataba de un espacio bastante reducido. Pudo notar que a la mayoría de los invitados parecía agradarle el cambio en las reglas y él se dijo que podría ser una buena idea dependiendo de la compañía.

—Y algo más, toda pareja que la botella elija deberá pasar a la alacena, sin excepciones.

—Si quieren retirarse, es momento de hacerlo.

Nadie se retiró. La botella giró y se detuvo en una de las muchas Harley Duckinn. En la segunda ocasión se detuvo en Super Snooper. Ambos fueron llevados a la alacena y los demás continuaron bailando. Girar la botella no tenía sentido en ese momento, sin un espacio para que la pareja elegida se besara no había mucho que se pudiera hacer.

—Bonito disfraz —le dijo una de las Harley Duckinn. Al igual que todos los invitados llevaba una máscara, aunque no formaba parte del disfraz. Cuando las invitaciones fueron entregadas, estas incluían ese accesorio y decía que usarlo era obligatorio.

—Gracias.

—¿No me vas a decir nada?

Esa respuesta confundió a Gladstone. Le había dado las gracias, pese a que no lo consideraba necesario. Pensó en cómo salir de ese apuro y se acordó de Daisy y de lo que Donald solía hacer cuando se enojaba.

—Eres hermosa.

—Gracias —la pata tomó asiento y sin importar lo que Gladstone pudiera decir, se quitó los zapatos —, espero que no te moleste, pero no podía estar de pie por un minuto más, mis pies me estaban matando.

—Para nada.

Gladstone no mentía. Ni siquiera le importaba lo que hiciera. Para él era más importante descubrir por qué su suerte lo había llevado a esa fiesta.

Los siete minutos pasaron y se volvió a formar el círculo para girar la botella. La mirada de Gladstone se posó sobre la pata con la que había estado hablando y se preguntó si sería una buena opción. Cuando la botella lo señaló a él llegó a creer que sería ella quien lo acompañara a la alacena, algo que no llegó a pasar.

La botella señaló a un pato vestido de Ducker. Gladstone sabía que eso podría pasar, pero confiaba en que su suerte no le haría pasar por ese tipo de situaciones. Nunca había besado a otro hombre y ciertamente no había considerado hacerlo. Se preguntó si podría dejar el juego cuando una idea cobró fuerza en su mente y todo en lo que podía pensar era en que sería interesante probar algo nuevo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la alacena. Gladstone fue el último en entrar. Tenía curiosidad, pero también muchas dudas. Ese lugar era demasiado pequeño e incómodo. A Gladstone no le gustaban los espacios pequeños y no porque fuera claustrofóbico. Había tanto polvo e incluso telarañas, Gladstone odiaba la suciedad. Él estaba acostumbrado a los lujos y a tener todo lo que deseara, incluso antes de saberlo.

No pudo evitar chillar cuando sintió las manos del pato sobre su cabeza. Pudo sentir como revolvía su cabello y eso le generó muchas preguntas. Estaba confundido y eso era algo que no era inusual en él.

—Nadie tiene que saber que no nos hemos besado —el pato con el antifaz azul desacomodó su capa. Había algo en su voz que le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía qué —, unos cuantos arreglitos y nadie se dará cuenta.

Gladstone se preguntó si su incomodidad era tan evidente y la respuesta le pareció obvia. Debían serlo porque de lo contrario el pato frente a él no habría considerado ese pequeño engaño. Era eso o él no quería besarlo. Este pensamiento lo hizo sentir ofendido. No entendía ni quería entender por qué alguien no quería besarlo. "Soy atractivo, inteligente, divertido, simpático y muy guapo", pensó.

—Y si quisiera que me besarás.

—¿Lo quieres?

Si le hubieran preguntado si quería besar a la Harley Duckinn de máscara rosa hubiera dicho que sí. Le parecía linda y un beso sin compromisos no sonaba mal, pero la pregunta del Ducker de máscara azul lo tomó por sorpresa. Mentiría si dijera que no le parecía lindo, era solo que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Su suerte en el amor era pésima, algo que no estaba dispuesto a admitir, ni siquiera para sí mismo.

Pensó en su suerte y se dijo que, aunque esta le había dado una oportunidad de escapar, lo había puesto allí por un motivo y que él no le llevaría la contraria, así que decidió arriesgarse y escuchar a esa pequeña y casi diminuta voz en su interior que quería probar algo nuevo.

Asintió con la cabeza y pudo sentir las manos de ese pato sobre su pico, acariciándolo con mucha delicadeza. Le gustaba ese gesto, lo hacía sentir seguro y protegido, algo que no llegó a creer que podría experimentar en un juego así. Pudo sentir el pico del pato posarse sobre el suyo, apenas un roce y moverse de manera aún más lenta.

Cerró sus ojos y decidió dejarse llevar. No recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había besado con tanto cuidado y le gustaba. A Gladstone le gustaba la manera en que ese pato lo mimaba.

Después de unos cuantos besos castos decidió que quería probar algo más. Colocó sus manos sobre la parte trasera de la cabeza de su compañera y acortó la distancia entre ambos. Con su lengua rozó su pico, pidiéndole permiso para profundizar el beso, permiso que fue concedido. Lo que inició con un beso tierno se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado y todo lo que podía hacer era gemir mientras que su compañero depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello.

Cuando escuchó a los invitados llamar a la puerta se sintió decepcionado pues estaba convencido de que nunca había disfrutado tanto de un beso . Planeaba retirarse cuando la buena suerte le sonrío una vez más: la puerta se había quedado atorada.

—No se preocupen —les dijo uno de los invitados, Gladstone no lo reconoció, ni siquiera lo intentó —, iremos por ayuda.

Nadie fue por ayuda hasta que la fiesta terminó, pero eso no le importó a Gladstone pues pudo pasar más tiempo con el pato de la máscara azul y eso era lo que más deseaba.

Ambos continuaron besándose e incluso acariciándose sobre la ropa. Gladstone decidió hacer a un lado sus inhibiciones y entregarse por completo a las sensaciones que ese pato le provocaban.

Los besos pasaron a ser insufientes. Gladstone quería más y podía sentir que su compañero pensaba lo mismo, su cuerpo lo delataba.

La puerta se abrió y Gladstone solo podía pensar en una cosa.

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre?


End file.
